Forbidden Temptation
by Garnet2015
Summary: Alicia, Apollo's younger sister, has a one night stand with Russian boxer Ivan Drago. After that night, Drago can't get the woman out of his head and he wants her bad, but after the fight that kills her brother, things become complicated, and now Drago must prepare for a fight with Rocky while Alicia must fight her urges for the Russian soldier.
1. Chapter 1

1

My brother always said I had a habit of choosing bad men. He didn't have a say. He was a boxer way past his prime. Our mom had me late when Apollo was in his 20s. She had a womb of steel to not have me by caesarean. But that's a different story.

I moaned against his lips as he forced me up against the wall of the hotel. He was strong and knew how to keep me pinned. His lips were warm and smooth as his tongue moved down into my throat. I moaned against him more and in seconds he tore away my tank top and removed my bra before I could even blink. He stopped for a split second and placed my hands against his shirt while his lips devoured mine again. I pulled his shirt over his head and he helped me get it off. He was so tall and his stomach was flat and rock hard. This only turned me on more. Once his shirt was off, I worked at his pants.

 _I had flown in from Colorado to watch my big brother fight- some exhibition match with a Russian soldier. The problem was Apollo Creed had come out of a five year retirement. What the hell is he thinking?_

" _Seriously, what the hell are you thinking?" I asked him in his large room of his large mansion. He waved me off._

" _This guy's a push over. Some Russian guy who I can easily beat." he said. I winced._

" _Apollo… I may not have seen this guy, but I am pretty sure anyone can be you now. You're not the young man you use to be." I said gently and he just waved me off._

" _Look, I didn't pay for you to come all the way here just so you can lecture me on mortality." he snapped. I tensed some and nodded._

" _You're right. If this is what you want. I support you." I replied. He gave me a look over._

" _Good. Will you be staying here tonight?" he asked. I shrugged. My things were still in the car I had rented._

" _I can." I replied and he nodded._

" _Good. I want you at the press conference with me and Rocky tonight. Show em' what a real American family looks like." he said. I looked down in thought before hearing the door open. I looked to see Mary Ann coming in and I smiled and her eyes brightened on me._

" _Alicia! I didn't know you were here!" she said in happiness moving with great speed to me._

" _Hey!" I said happily and moved over and embraced her. We had gotten along great even when she and Apollo started dating. She was like my big sister, and I knew I could tell her anything._

" _When did you get in?" she asked. I melted into her hug before moving back._

" _Just a few minutes ago. I wanted to hear with my own ears why my brother is thinking he's David, taking on a giant. I heard he was huge." I replied and she gave me a look._

" _Girl, yes. You haven't seen him?" she asked. I shook my head._

" _No." I responded and she shook her head slowly._

" _I worry for my husband, but he doesn't seem to notice." She said looking at Apollo who was looking at suits in his closet._

" _My favorite girls are worrying about nothing." he said glancing at us through the large body mirror in the corner of the room. I merely shook my head and Mary Ann looked at me._

" _How is Colorado?" she asked. I smiled._

" _Good very good." I replied._

" _And you're photography?" she asked. I smiled even more._

" _It's really good actually. I have some weddings to go to in the next month." I replied._

" _Oh that's wonderful. Glad that is working out for you." she said. I nodded._

" _Thanks. Well I am going to unpack then hit the gym." I said heading to the door. Apollo pointed at me._

" _Hey! Make sure you're back in this house by 8 the press is at 10 tonight." he said. I waved my hand._

" _I got it, I got it." I responded. As I was moving down the hall, I had bumped into Rocky outside. He saw me and smiled._

" _Hey Alicia." he called and I smiled at him._

" _Rocky hi." I said hugging him. He had a nice manly smell about him. It was easy for me to smell people when they were near, and I liked the scent of a man. I pulled back and he looked at my car._

" _You just getting in?" he asked and I nodded._

" _Yes. I was unpacking my things then hitting the gym." I responded. He nodded._

" _Well I don't want to hold you up. It's good to see you. Here I'll help you unload." he said. I smiled and nodded._

" _Thanks, Rock." I replied. With Rock's help I was able to make it to the gym a bit early. There was a lot of press there. I thought for a moment they would be here for me, but I could tell it was for something else. I decided not to get curious. I walked inside hearing nothing but chatter and camera flashing sounds. Someone famous must have been here. This gym was for high classed people. Not just anyone could afford a membership. I was wearing a black sports bra under a black tank and tight white shorts. The noise of whoever was here still bothered me, so I went to the second floor which had the track. If you leaned over you could see the bottom of the gym. The noise was not an improvement so I decided to do my stretches and just start my run. I started out with forty minutes of jogging before some guy in a yellow jump suit came over to me by the doors._

" _Get off the track we have star coming." he said in a thick Russian accent. I looked him over._

" _Excuse me. You don't know me. You do not command me." I stated. He looked me over and then stiffened._

" _Ma'am. Please get off the track." he said forcing a kinder tone. I grabbed my gym back shooting him a glare on my way back. I could hear the crowd coming up the stairs of the building so I took a side door down to the first floor. The remainder of my gym was lifting weights, seeing old friends, and then hitting a bar Apollo use to go to in town. The sun would be coming down soon, and I still had time to just live a little. I was sitting at the bar by myself now since most of my old friends had husbands and lives to go back to. I made sure to call Apollo to tell him where I was and that I would be back home soon._

 _I use to wish I had a life to go back to. Back in Colorado I just worked. I had no husband or someone to rely on me. Someone sat down beside me, their large form towered over me it seemed. I glanced at him to see he was a tall white guy with sharp blonde hair and wore all black as if he didn't want to really be noticed._

" _Another shot Miss Creed?" Louis the bartender asked. I smiled politely._

" _No thank you. You've taken care of me enough." I replied. I noticed the large man look over at me and I couldn't tell if I had seen correctly, but he looked almost disgusted. I looked up at him._

" _Can I help you?" I asked. He now looked away quite quickly as if not wanting to be looked in the face. He was cute._

" _No…sorry." he muttered. Was that an accent I hear? I arched a brow and he slowly glanced back at me. I just looked away and just looked forward._

" _What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" I asked. The bar was a bit loud, but conversation side by side could still be exchanged. He looked down at me wondering if I was talking to him. I looked dead at him and he just blinked as if mildly taken back. He just looked away and I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I finished my shot and rummaged through my suit looking for cash._

" _Why is Creed's wife at bar?" he asked. I glanced up at him now definitely catching an accent since he spoke louder. I chuckled._

" _Just because my last name is Creed doesn't mean I am Apollo Creed's wife." I replied and he hunched over a bit as if mildly embarrassed._

" _Sorry. I should not assume." he said. Now I turned my body to him._

" _It's okay. Why are you here?" I asked. He looked at me a bit stunned._

" _I am just trying…to get away from it all." he responded. His English seemed worked at. I haven't met too many foreigners in Colorado._

" _Are you Russian?" I asked and he nodded looking around some before looking down at me._

" _Yes. Uh… From Soviet Union." he replied. I nodded and smiled._

" _Cool." I responded raising my hand. "I'm Alicia." He looked at my hand and seemed somewhat taken back by it. Slowly he took it and he nodded._

" _Ivan Drago." he responded. I smiled._

" _Nice to meet you Mr. Drago." I replied. "So what is a man like you need to get away from? Wife and family I presume." He gave a small shrug._

" _My wife and I have… grown apart. She is seeing someone else I am sure." he replied. I nodded._

" _I'm so sorry. I would usually walk around town when I needed to think. You should too if you ever get the chance." I replied. He blinked some and gave a light nod._

" _You have boyfriend?" he asked. I shook my head._

" _No I am up here from Colorado visiting family." I replied. He nodded once more. His tone was dry and he seemed obviously distant. I merely nodded and sat my shot glass down not really noticing I was playing with it. "Well Mr. Drago, it was nice talking to you if only for a little while. I hope you accomplish whatever it is you were looking for here in America." I began to move from my spot and he suddenly stood up towering over me. He had to have been 6'5._

" _Ms. Licia… would you like to get out of here?" he asked almost boldly and I looked him over for a moment before nodding and giving a soft smile._

" _Sure." I replied._

I let out a loud moan as I felt his cock spread me open. I didn't think he was this big, but he was and he pushed every inch into me, as he held up my right. He light blue eyes seemed endless as he looked into my own. I panted hard and fast as his movements were sharp and quick. He didn't seem to hold back. He kept me pinned to the bed as he rode out whatever it was he was feeling against me. My head fell back and I was engulfed in pleasure I had never felt with another man. His lips pressed into my neck and he sucked hard on my jugular. His other hand came up and groped my breast hard and I hissed hard as he pinched my nipple and pulled it. I let out a whimper and my hips were rocking back and forth against him.

"Fuck." I whispered feeling him hit that spot inside me causing more and more pleasure to build up inside me. The bed creaked and moved beneath us, and it was only seconds before he flipped us over, his back now on the bed and his hands bruising my hips. I was already grinding my hips against and the friction was delicious and beautiful. He grunted and moaned lowly and my sounds mixed right in to it. His hands left my hips only to grope my breasts and he growled lowly as I began to bounce my hips.

Out of all the lust, my eyes drifted over to dresser and I could see the clock. It was 7:30 already. My mind was starting to come down slowly from my pleasure realizing I would have to go soon, but in seconds, Ivan sat up and gripped my neck pulling me in to him, our lips crashing against one another as he guided my hip with his other hand. He was so dominant and feral. It was all becoming too much, my moans heightening a sign I was getting close.

"Oh my god." I cried out and shut my eyes tight feeling my orgasm hit me hard and Ivan growled holding me down so that I could feel his cock throbbing inside me as he came. I wrapped my arms around his neck as if to hold on to something while I came down from my orgasmic high. I panted slowly moving off him and he let me. After a few seconds, he moved off the bed and began to find his clothes. I was familiar with one night stands, I knew the drill. I got off the bed and began to dress myself. I didn't even know what to say to him, so when I was decent, I left and headed back to Apollo's.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Normal pov

Ivan's mind was swimming it seemed and usually- no always he kept a clear head. He had just had a one night stand with a woman he just met, a black woman no less. There were many racial boundaries in Russia pertaining to colored people, but Ivan was too busy training to be the best, he had no time to ever be prejudice and coming to America, he knew it would not be accepted even if racial tension was accepted many years prior. He had seen numerous women of different races, and had to admit that black women were very exotic and different.

But she WAS different. She was fascinating and wild. Her brown eyes were beautiful and held a story to them. Her skin was so smooth that he couldn't keep his hands off her, and was worried he'd bruise her.

But he couldn't help it. She was not like his wife who was a stranger to new sexual positions and had to force many moans and sounds. But Alicia Creed, the sounds she made were real and it fueled Ivan to ride her until he couldn't physically move. Even when her attention start to leave, it was easy to bring her mind right back to him. After the fight with the pathetic Apollo Creed he would find her and somehow, maybe, ask her to come to Russia.

Now Ivan felt foolish as he buttoned his uniform up. He didn't even know a thing about the woman except that she was a successful photographer in Colorado, but she was single. Ivan inhaled and remained quiet even as Ludmilla came up and buttoned up his collar. She gave a professional smile.

"Handsome." she replied. Ivan just gave a disinterested nod. He was very well aware of his wife's adultery, which is why he felt no guilt in sleeping with Alicia the African Goddess. He had never slept with any other woman but his wife, but he knew that she knew he was aware. Ivan never said much, but with Alicia, he felt he could not stop talking. He had made up his mind. After his fight, he would go find Alicia and try and start a friendship if nothing else, maybe a relationship.

Alicia's POV

I had made it home to questions from my brother.

"Where were you, we need to go." he chastised and I was showering quickly to get Drago's smell off of me. Once I was out and lotioning and changing, he was still yelling.

"You had one job, Alicia!" he yelled and Mary Ann moved to fix his tie as they stood outside my room.

"Oh Apollo leave her alone. She's here and we will make it." she said.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Rocky yelled from downstairs.

"Almost!" Apollo and I shouted in unison. I was finally finished with my hair in natural long waves and in a nice dressy lavender skirt with a white blouse and matching lavender suit. I moved down stairs and met my family by the door. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Finally." Apollo said. "Let's go." Rocky and my brother walked out first. Mary Ann smiled and wrapped her arm around mine.

"I look forward to hearing about this mystery man you have been with soon." she whispered. I guess she could smell more than just sweat and alcohol. I merely looked down with a flushed smile before nodding. Apollo was always giving me lectures about my promiscuous ways. He wanted me to settle down with my fortune and marry a man of equal status to him. Because of his pressure, Mary Anna was more understanding and seemed always interested in who I was with. Maybe she hoped I would find someone out of them. I've been to the same press conferences before with my brother, but it has been years since he was retired. The limo that drove us pulled up at the conference building and reporters were everywhere. We were escorted in and were told to wait a bit while the final preparations were given to the room.

"Mr. Koloff any comments on the Drago Apollo fight taking place in three days!" I heard a reporter call out, but my attention was immediately caught. I did a double take and saw a second crowd coming in like the ocean around people. My heart nearly jumped as I saw who it was. Ivan Drago, the guy I had just slept with hours earlier was here? My eyes widened as I slowly looked over to my brother to see him scoffing at the second crowd as if not even afraid. No. This couldn't happen. I have felt his strength and power in the bed. There was no way my brother would ever win against him. The doors of the press room opened and we were all walking inside. By now, both crowds had collided and now everyone was looking at each other. Ivan saw me and seemed openly shocked to see me. I stared at him for a moment feeling as if we were the only two people here. It wouldn't be long until our stares were noticed, so I broke it first and followed my family inside. The men sat on the stage on long tables and Mary Ann and I sat with Adrienne at the front row. On the left side Ivan sat down right beside my brother and he was huge compared to him. I leaned over to Mary Ann.

"Apollo is fighting him? He's ginoromous." I said and she nodded.

"Have faith in your brother. He will be okay." she said, but I was not easily convinced. Beside Ivan was a petite woman in a nice grey business suit. She had a casual beauty about her almost business like. She must have been Ivan's wife. I looked away hiding my mild jealousy, but paid attention once it all began. A reporter was called on and he stood up.

"Apollo what made you decide to put on an exhibition fight with Drago?" he asked. My brother laughed some.

"Oh let's call it a central responsibility." he said proudly.

"Responsibility how?" he asked.

"Well I had to teach this young to box." he replied. I drowned out most of the questions and answers and looked up at Ivan who just stared straight forward looking higher and mightier than my brother, so mighty that his wife answered for him every time. He looked right past the crowd and looked directly at me. He just stared at me for a moment and I looked away. He needed to stop or else someone taking pictures will notice he is looking at me. I was such a fool. I didn't even bother to ask my brother a single thing about the man he was supposed to be fighting. Instead I just looked at my brother as he argued with Drago's manager Nicoli Koloff. Everyone was arguing now about who is more superior and Rocky just looked down not entertained by the argument.

"You get that big chump in the ring right now!" my brother threatened and now he was standing up and this caused a chain reaction in everyone on the stage who stood up. Rocky grabbed Apollo trying to restrain him and already I thought a fight would break out. Ivan then shoved Apollo causing an uproar and now he was trying to fight his way to the Russian soldier, but was held back. Ivan was not the least bit intimidated and held his ground giving a blank yet fierce some stare. Even as his wife attempted to hold him back he was ready to fight. I couldn't believe this was happening. As soon as the messy conference was over, I was the first to yell when we got home.

"You cannot fight that man!" I stated and he was loosening his tie now.

"You think Ima back down now after that performance not a chance. The fight's in three weeks I will not look weak. You're worrying too much anyways, I will use this chance to train nonstop." he said. I shook my head.

"You are going to get seriously hurt. The man's twenty four years old Apollo! That's my age. He is younger and faster and stronger." I said. They had shown a few clips of Ivan's punching strength. "You could be seriously injured!"

"Look I don't need you in my face telling me what I can and can't do!" he shouted causing me to tense. "I am not going to back down and if you're just going to stand here and throw a tantrum then go to your room!" I couldn't believe he had just said that. Furious, tired and cranky I turned and just sped off to the room I was staying in. I slammed the door, took of my makeup and took one more shower before heading to bed.

The next morning, I had gotten up early and got ready for the gym. I ate a small breakfast and waited forty minutes before driving to the gym. I collected my gym bag and headed inside. I needed to blow off steam from last night's argument. I did my stretches and hit the track. How could Apollo be so… blind to the fact that Ivan could destroy him? If something happened to him, my world would be crushed. I was twenty five minutes in and have already broken into a sweat. I liked this.

Just as I was fifteen minutes away from being done, a flash of white ran right past me, and I jumped because I wasn't expecting it. I saw a lean body in a white leotard and it only took seconds of seeing blonde hair to know it was Ivan. My eyes widened and I just paused for a moment before realizing that his trainers could be around. I saw him running to the other side already looking at me, and I tensed noticing he was lightly jogging. I continued my jog now running and watching him. He picked up speed and my mind immediately felt he was running after me. So I hurried to the other side where the doors were and just grabbed my bag as quick as I could.

"Wait." I hear him say and I turn to see him already there sweating before me.

"What are you doing?" I asked sharply leaving the track room and he followed.

"I decided to get a two hour work out in before managers come." he said and I immediately smacked him. He was hardly faced and it was like hitting a piece of metal and he just looked stunned that I had actually hit him.

"I mean what the hell are you doing agreeing to fight my brother?" I said. His eyes widened even more.

"Brother? But he's so old and you are so young." he said. I just continued walking down the hall. It was empty this early in the morning, and I just didn't say anything.

"Licia, please speak." he said. I paused again and looked at him.

"Why? I just slept with the enemy." I said almost disgusted and continued to walk once more.

"This just… business. To show America that Russia is also superior." he said. I scoffed.

"No you want to show that Russia is superior almost more." I said now entering the girl's locker room and throwing my bag on the sink so it won't get wet in the shower.

"It cannot be helped…fight is happening." I heard him say right behind me. I stop walking in all movements and I turn and look up at him.

"Are you insane get out of here!" I said pushing against his hard chest, but I did not move him. He arched a brow.

"Why?" he asked softly taking a step back.

"This is the girl's bathroom." I replied and now he looked around at the entire room in a circular motion before looking at me.

"Athletes shower all the time in Russia." he said slowly and carefully walking over to me. Now I was mildly tensed and I looked him over watching as he stalked towards me.

"Well we are not in Russia." I said weakly now and he just shook his head.

"No…we not." he said in a low yet heated voice.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked taking steps back watching as cut on the showers. It was a perfect square with four shower heads on each wall and he just cut them all on. My body was now growing soaked, my clothes growing heavy on me, weighing me down. I began to remove them on instinct and now he towered over me causing me to jump and press my back into the wall. He just looked down at me with that blank stare from yesterday, eyes staring at me with dominance. He lifted his strong arms and they moved past my hips and that's when I felt the shower heads above us cut on, the last two. I gasped some feeling water shower right down on me. My hair stuck to me immediately and Ivan just looked at me still. His hands moved to my jacket and he unzipped it and threw it to the side.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. My heart was pounding like crazy and I inhaled gently as I watched him slide down my panties and pants together. I used my own feet to kick off my shoes and socks and kicked them in the corner of my jacket. Last was my bra, and he just moved his hands up my stomach without even grazing my skin. He just grasped the bottom of my bra and I raised my arms on instinct and felt it being lifted. My breasts bounced from their tight hold and I watched as Ivan threw it over toward my other pile of clothes. Now I was completely naked and wet, my hair just flowing over my breasts.

The room was filled with mist and I watched Ivan just look me over with approval and my eyes slowly looked down to see a large bulge in his pants and I gasped gently at the sight that I had caused such a reaction. He then takes hold of my wrists and placed them to his chest running my palms over his smooth skin. I let my finger nails lightly scrape over the area his nipples were and his eyes close in pleasure as he raised his hands to the shoulder straps of his leotard. I continued to rub his skin watching as his pulls off the suit and now I am just left with him standing naked before me. He now opened his eyes and looked down at me. He was a giant compared to me and it almost scared me. His large hands gently moved to my chest and our eyes didn't leave one another as his hands groped my breasts. I let out a gentle mewl and he leans closer in to me before swooping down and capturing my lips possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The water against my skin felt amazing as Ivan's hands roamed my body. His lips devoured mine and his tongue fought mine for dominance. He dominated men in the ring and even now he's going to dominate me. Maybe it was time for a different course of action. I leaned back some and bit down on his lower lip causing him to growl, and place his hands beneath my bottom and raise me into the air, my back sliding easily up the slippery wall. My arms wrapped around him tight so I wouldn't fall. He pressed me into the wall with his body and I felt him guiding my body down. With my legs already spread, I could feel the head of his cock press into me and I gasped into his mouth, my hands gripping his shoulders.

"Ah… this is wrong." I whispered into his mouth.

"But you feel so right…and wet…and tight." he said staring into my eyes with lust his soft voice pushing me over the edge as he lowers me further down on him. Before I know it, he gently slides me off the wall and lies me on my back and he thrusts in me hard holding me down onto the ground so the slippery water would not move us. My legs locked around him and I felt moans escape me causing echoes in the bathroom, but the running showers blocked out the noises.

He grunted and growled in my ear as he moved inside me fast and rough. Even though the water was cool, my body was on fire and it felt amazing. The look on his face as he moved brought me great joy. He looked to be concentrating, eyes shut tight and mouth lightly opened letting out pants and moans.

My fingers scraped down his back and he leaned back from me and placed me on my hands and knees. He entered me once more and I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot from my vagina all the way up my spine.

"Oh god!" I cried out. His fingers were bruising my hips, and my walls were vibrating in pleasure and bliss. I felt his rock hard chest pressing into my back, and one hand reached around and groped my breast hard while the other moved between my legs rubbing my clit. The way he did everything was driving me insane. He pressed firmly into my sensitive pearl and rubbed it with just his finger tips and the sensation was beautiful.

His fast thrusting mixed with his firm rubbing was becoming too much for me. My vagina was tingling and on the verge of bursting with pleasure. I was suddenly surprised, by the emptiness I felt inside me and I looked back to see his fingers replaced his cock, and they were quite large. I yelped at another jolt of pleasure, and I could see him smirking as he teased me. I even felt his thumb tease my ass, a new feeling I had never felt before. My body was convulsing and shaking from the teasing.

"Are you going to cum?" he asked in a husky voice and I nodded swiftly.

"Yes." I cried out.

"You want my cock back inside you?" he asked his sexy accent entering my head. I nodded desperately again.

"Yes I do." I replied and he continued to rub my sensitive lips, his middle finger slipping inside me violently.

"Then tell me this will not be the last time we meet, that no matter what happens after my fight with brother, you will come to me." he said. My brain felt like it was turning to mush, and I bit my lip hard trying to hold back everything. How could he expect me to tell him that? His fingers vibrated inside me hoever, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes! I promise nothing will change." I cried out now feeling his fingers leave me and he gripped my shoulders pulling me upward and turning me around. He was sitting down and he pulled me on top of him kissing me roughly as he did so. He guided me down his body and I whimpered feeling his cock refill me. I wrapped my arms around his neck curling my fingers into his damp hair. I bounced my body atop of his feeling the delicious friction building up inside me again. He felt amazing and his strength to hold me down made me crave him more. My head fell back and I felt everything hitting me at once. I ground my hips against his suddenly yelling out in pleasure as my orgasm hit me hard.

Ivan groped my breast with one hand and I felt his fingers dig into my flesh as his eyes shut and a lustful moan escaped him as I felt him cum deep inside me. I shivered with pleasure feeling overwhelmed with sensations and feelings. Why did he want me? Why did he have such power over me? Ivan began to lie back and he just wrapped his arms around me bringing me down with him and now I just lied on his chest, water sliding down our bodies and going into the drains.

"Why do you want to keep doing this?" I whispered and he looked down at me tilting his head downward to look at me.

"Because, you're special." he replied lightly before leaning his head back. He said nothing more after that, and after a few minutes we both got up and dried off. I didn't even know what to say to him. I changed into a new outfit and now turned to him. He was just in his leotard again. I tried to move for the door, when his firm hand grabbed me.

"Wait," he said and I looked up at him. "When can I see you again?" he asked. I looked him over unsure.

"You will have to start training soon. And you do not need any distractions, so I don't know." I replied and he just looked around the room and I shook my head. "I cannot keep meeting you here in the showers." He gave a look of disappointment.

"The hotel we first made love at." he said. I scoffed.

"We didn't make love we just fucked." I replied. He shrugged.

"What is difference?" he asked. I gave a dry laugh.

"Making love is when there is passion and love or just strong feeling of like. Fucking is hard and rough and crazy with no emotion after word." I replied slipping from his hold and moving to the door. "We will let time tell what happens next. Good luck in your training." And with that said I moved from the bathroom and hurried down the hall trying to avoid any unwanted stares. I returned to my brother's house only to see nothing but press in front of the house. For a moment, I thought they had found out what had taken place between Ivan and I, and were here to ask questions about a scandal or something. Maybe my brother knew?

Now I was afraid. Once I had parked, I got out of the car and was only hit with questions of my brother and the Russian soldier he was fighting. I was relieved to know that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Apollo's match was in three days, Friday, and even the training he had been doing in the past few months had slowed him down. He was too old, even I knew that, but I knew he did not want to hear my worries, so I supported him whenever I could and watched him train on occasion.

But even these few months were more of a hardship for me. Ivan had been using every attempt to talk to me, at the gym or press conferences between he and my brother. He never spoke, his wife spoke for him giving him an even more lethal appearance. Mary Ann and I would sit next to Adrian in the front of the room and he would look down at me from time to time- sometimes for more than five seconds and I could see the want in his eyes, the need to dominate and over power me and already I was always looking away embarrassed so no one would catch on.

Luckily, I was not getting too much paparazzi following me. I was just his sister and they wanted to hear more from Mary Ann, Rocky, or Tony. I kept telling myself not to worry for it was a simple exhibition match. Apollo would learn from this fight and Ivan could go on fighting a champion in order to prove that he and his country were superior just like America.

The sun was just setting and I was doing some shopping down town to take my mind away from this fight that was to come. I had my shopping bags in my hand and was moving through the parking garage to find my car, but I was not alone. My eyes deepened now as I could see the tall figure that was standing near my car. I was beneath a light post imbedded in the ceiling so when I was close I could see who it was.

"Ivan?" I asked. Ivan looked my way and immediately his blank and silent eyes came to life.

"Licia." he said with relief as he moved over to me. I paused in my walk and raised my hand stopping him. He was in a grey hoody and sweat pants.

"What are you doing here, how did you know I would be here?" I questioned and he shrugged and gave a light scoff.

"I was… jogging and recognized your car." he said. I arched a brow. I know he had seen my car on the first night I met him.

"Why would you be doing any training without your team and wife?" I asked and he tensed some, keeping his hands tucked in his pockets.

"It's good to get away and train alone." he said. I placed my hands on my hips, my bags scrunching together.

"You are a Russian boxer and infantry captain in the USSR. Your absence would be easily noticed by your team of trainers. You are the hallmark of Russia your team wants to show you off constantly, so you being here means something." I explained. He looked at me with an amused smirk, but it was smile.

"You know more about me than I you… I wanted to see you again. I am wearing this so no one will recognize me." he answered motioning his dead down at his body. I nodded moving carefully over to my car and unlocking the back door and placing my bags inside. I then closed it and turned to him noticing how close he was towering over me. His male body scent washed over me causing me to shiver and I shook my head avoiding his light green and blue gaze.

"Ivan, I don't know what you want me to say. You are a Russian boxer and very well known. I'm just the sister of a man you plan to fight," I started and watching as his hands began to move on either side of me and resting flat against my car windows. "And you are married." He shrugged and shook his head.

"It is all for public… she is with another man right now." he said and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter she is your wife and I won't be a mistress." I said and before I could even inhale, his lips were over mine smooth and honey tasting and I felt my entire body betray my words. My hands gripped his face and wrapped around his neck and his hands embraced my form pulling me closer.

His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned out feeling the heat arise in my body again.

"I want you to come with me to Russia." he muttered against my lips and now my body froze and my movements against him stopped. I pulled back a bit and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked feeling as though I didn't comprehend his words. He nodded.

"After my fights here and my victories, I will be going back to the USSR. I want you to come back with me." he said and I blinked feeling a weight already bearing down on my chest. I leaned back more and his arms didn't leave my body.

"Ivan… you don't know what you're saying." I said and he shook his head firmly.

"I may not always speak, but when I do I always mean what I say." he said and I just stared at him for a moment. I shook my head and moved back from him now.

"This is just lust talking." I said and Ivan shook his head again.

"No. This want- need." he said and I looked up at him.

"You don't know anything about me. Look this is all just fun between us. After your fight with my brother, you will continue to seek fame and be a Russian champion, and I will go back to Colorado and continue working." I said moving to open my, but Ivan's large hand closed it shut and I looked up at him swiftly to see a hard look on his face.

"Your brother will lose. He should not fight me." he said and I nodded gripping the door handle harder.

"At least we both agree on that." I said looking at his hand waiting for him to move his hand, but he didn't. He looked indecisive about something before looking away.

"Do you want me?" he asked and I felt the air in my throat get caught and I swallowed some looking down unsure if I should lie or not. I felt curled fingers beneath my chin and now I was looking up at the giant of a man and I nodded.

"I do." I answered breathlessly and he nodded leaning over me again before dipping his head down and kissing me again. I responded and felt the spark ignite inside me again and he pulled me into him again deepening the kiss and devouring my mouth. I stopped myself however and pushed back from him. "Don't."

He panted some and looked me over shaking his head now.

"I have never met any woman with fire in their eyes that burns as bright as the fire in yours." he said. "I don't care about what happens in my matches, I just want you. Your body and…. Your personality. You make me want to take you against this car right now. I have never had thoughts of doing something so shameful but I want to." I stared at him for a long moment unsure of what to do or say, but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. I looked around for a moment noticing how dark it was before looking up at him.

"Come with me I know a place we can go." I said moving to open my car door. He followed my actions and got inside the passenger's side. He placed his hood over his and glanced at me as I backed out of the parking lot and drove on.

"Where do we go?" he asked.

"There's a secluded house, my brother bought for me to stay at whenever I came to town. I like the quiet so I can go there and take pictures." I said.

"You like this work? Photography?" he asked butchering the word, but I nodded.

"It's my passion. Is fighting your passion?" I asked and he nodded.

"Fighting and serving my country." he responded proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

5

We drove in silence not really knowing what to say to each other. I preferred it this way, because maybe he would tell me to stop the car and tell me that I was right and that we couldn't do this. We were just compromising each other.

"How long you like to take pictures?" he asked cutting through the silence. I glanced at him to see he was looking at me with those deep curious eyes.

"Since I was a girl. I only ever had myself for company, so I took up a hobby that involved being near others." I replied.

"Your brother and you… are not so close?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was born when he was going into his twenties, he had already started his life by then. But I mean he always looked after me even when he decided to box." I replied and I looked at him.

"And you? Do you have siblings?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I am only child. When I came of age, I go into army and Olympics." he answered. I nodded.

"Is that where you met your wife?" I asked and his smooth lips pierced together and he looked down some.

"Yes. We made a good pair in the media." he said. I nodded turning off the main road driving onto the familiar path.

"Did you even like her or did you marry her out of convenience?" I asked.

"Convenience. She was female champion, I am male champion. It only made sense." he announced looking out the window. I nodded.

"I am sorry you are in such a position." I replied.

"Don't be. She is not sorry. We have nonverbally agreed that as long as we are not caught with other people we can continue to make the partnership work." he said and I arched a brow.

So he would not leave her because it would be bad for his image. I only nodded trying to keep some type of distance by using that information.

"So you'll both just sleep around. What if she falls in love with someone else?" I asked pulling up to a two-story log cabin. He just looked at me.

"She can love in silence." he said and I just parked the car before turning it off. Immediately, Ivan leaned over pulled me in to him, but I managed to gather the courage to move back.

"Ivan don't… not in a car." I said and he looked down flushed and embarrassed.

" _Prosti_." he whispered before getting out of the car. For the silent but brutal type, Ivan definitely did not know the culture of American women. I didn't know Russia's culture so I was unsure how body language worked there. I got out of the car and led him to the front door. Once I unlocked it, I stepped inside and cut on the nearest lamp revealing a warm living room with nature and family portraits. There was oak furniture and a large TV in front of the sofa and coffee table before us. There was a kitchen in the back and a stair case leading to my room. Apollo never came here for it was my quiet space. I looked up at Ivan and watched as he looked around the room with mild awe.

He played the silent type very well. It was warm so I removed my jacket and put it on the coat rack.

"Here let me take your hoody." I said and he nodded and removed his shirt revealing the upper layer of his white track suit. His muscles pulsed through the suit and I arched a brow as he gave me his top.

"You wear your jogging suit everywhere?" I asked staring at the red symbol in the middle of the suit over his chest. He looked down at himself.

"I wear it when I run. I did not lie. I was running before seeing your car." he said and I nodded moving into the kitchen.

"Well make yourself at home." I said moving to turn on the coffee pot. I stared at it for a moment wondering what to do with him. When I heard nothing, I glanced to see him just standing where I left him looking around the place. It was like he didn't know what to do and truth be told I didn't know either. I sighed and turned toward him.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked softly and he watched me and moved toward me.

"I can think of a few ideas." he said lowly cornering me now against the counter. I felt my heart fluttering as his light blue eyes saw right through me. I looked away.

"Ivan you're a married man I-" I was stumbling over my words, but I felt his fingers lightly press into my lips quieting me. He just shook his head, his fingertips lightly rubbing over my soft lips.

"You have such beautiful eyes. And soft lips." he said breathlessly and I felt everything disappear inside me once more as he captured my lips with his causing a gentle moan to escape me. I let out a gentle moan.

"Ivan-"

"Do not worry about meaningless titles. My wife is happy elsewhere. I am happy here." he said moving his hands now down my stomach and very easily he unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand inside causing me to gasp once his cold fingers touched my soft lips. His head forehead pressed into mine and he shook his head. "You have done nothing wrong." God his accent was killing me. I merely touched his face, caressing it as I feel his middle finger slip into my opening causing me to gasp softly.

His tongue entered my mouth immediately, and I now wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his strong chest against mine. He growled at the acceptance and quickly lifted me up by my bottom. I gasped holding on to him tighter.

"Where is room?" he asked and I pointed behind him toward the stairs and he turned and just carried me up the stairs. I giggled softly as he was holding me with ease. He smiled wide and that was the first time he seemed to smile since I had met him. On camera, he was so serious. He showed no emotion no fear. But right now he seemed so human. Once I showed him to my room, he opened the door and went inside. My room was very simple. I had a king size bed, a fully used closet and dresser. A shower was in the back and wide screen TV on a large oak dresser across from my bed.

I expected him to drop me on the bed, but instead he just laid me down and slid right on top of me. He curled his fingers into my hair and kissed me again devouring me. I ran my fingers over his chest taking in every crevice of his muscles. He seemed so perfect and carved from marble. I had to feel more. I moved my hand down between our bodies moving my hand beneath his suit, and in seconds, I grip his hard thick shaft and immediately his body jerks and he growls biting down on my bottom lip causing me to moan out.

He was so hard already and I bit my lip at the thought of him inside me. Ivan leaned back and hurried to remove his pants and his suit. While he did this, I slid off my pants and then my panties, and I watched his lip curl into a snarl as I did so. I removed my blouse and then my bra and right as I finished undressing myself, he was on top of me once more. I then wanted to test his dominance as I suddenly moved around him and pressed my body against his so he was lying on his back. He smirked and let me be on top, sitting up so his back was against my headboard. I was shocked to see he was willing to share and let me have some dominance. I sat down on his lap, feeling his shaft brushing back and forth against my entrance. I kissed him hard and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands caressed and massaged my back.

"So soft." he whispered against my lips, his warm breath causing me to shiver. Now I wanted to test his control. I began to slowly move my hips against his, our eyes not leaving one another while the friction between us was built. The head of his cock rubbed against clit causing the pleasure to slowly form in the pit of my stomach and I watched as he panted and moaned lightly. His fingers curled into my hair gripping it and I smiled some moving my hips faster applying more pressure to his hips. Our pants filled the room, and his massive hands groped my breasts and I watched him break eye contact first, by closing his eyes tight as if concentration.

"Gah… if you keep doing that…" he panted and I kept teasing him trying my best not to lose myself. His head fell back and I took pleasure that I could make him look so helpless and dependent on me. Before I could think, he pushed me back and I fell on my back watching him lift my legs up and spread them. He was on his knees before me, and I watched his face disappear between my legs and before I knew it, I felt his hot tongue licking at my now wet folds, causing my body to jerk, not expecting such actions and now my moaning filled the room. His tongue lapped over my clit numerous times, and I groaned seeing nothing but colors in my head, the pleasure was so great. He was like a dog licking and sucking on my clit like he was trying to take everything from me.

I squirmed a bit but his hands on my thighs stopped most movement. I was panting hard and fast as I bit the side of my pointer finger.

"Oh god!" I cried out.

"Mm you are not the only one who can tease." he replied flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue before sliding his body up mine and just hovering over me. "Now, let us see if I can find that special spot inside you." How he said it sounded so sinister that I couldn't help but love his thick dangerous tone even more.


	6. Chapter 6

6

His eyes captivated me the most even as they were filled with lust. They were so dark and feral. I wanted to look away, but he just had my gaze. He had my body, he had all of me.

Ivan was sitting applying pressure to my clit, rubbing it with his large pointer and middle fingers and my fingers gripped the bed sheet as my body arched in pleasure. His tongue slid up and down the back of my neck causing me to shiver and shake violently. No man has ever made me feel like this before it was incredible.

"Oh god!" I cried out feeling my vagina pulse hard with my third orgasm. I almost collapsed, but Ivan's hand wrapped around my stomach and held me up. We shared a soft laugh before I felt his cock was positioned at my now soaked entrance. But before he entered me, he pulled me up so my back was pressed firmly to his tight and hard chest. I felt the same hand take hold of my jaw and make me look at him, his deep eyes enticing me and he devoured my mouth causing a moan out in utter submission. His arm wrapped around my chest protectively and I felt him stretch me back open causing me to gasp against his lips. I looked up at him and he just stared down at me as he began to thrust his hips up into me, already the tip of his cock was close to that spot inside me.

It took only a few seconds before he was pounding away into me and I filled the room with my cries of pleasure and ecstasy. My hands gripped his arm to hold on to and I cried out louder when I felt the head of his cock push against that spot.

"Yes," he panted heavily into my ear, his breath hot, "There it is. There is spot." And he was hit it harder and harder with each thrust. I bit my lip hard feeling my body numb almost.

"I will only hit that spot, I will only have you." he said in my ear before biting down on the shell of my ear. I yelped out as I was engulfed in a bliss I had never felt before. Everything was building and hitting the invisible ceiling in my body.

"Oh shit!" I yelled feeling my body explode hard and ripples of overwhelming pleasure took hold of me. It wasn't long before I felt him grunt and growl hard as his cum shot up inside me and we collapsed atop of each other. The blankets were ruined and we were just now panting hard and raggedly. Ivan rolled over and pulled my body over his. I was too weak to fight him at this point. His body was sweaty as was mine.

I stared at his creamy chest just accepting that I couldn't fight him, I couldn't deny him.

"Say something… please." he said lowly. I looked up at him to see he was staring down at me with concern. "I can tell you are thinking." I nodded and looked down at his chest again.

"I don't like how easily I give in to you." I responded, and now his fingers curled under my chin and my face was lifted to meet his eyes and he just stared down at me with half opened eyes.

"And you think you are easy to deny, because you are not." he said. I arched brow before shaking my head.

"You don't mean that." I said sitting up and now he sat up and nodded.

"This is true." he replied firmly and I tilted my head.

"If I asked you not to fight my brother, would you cancel your fight?" I asked and he winced and looked away.

"That is not fair." he said and I sighed and nodded.

"Yes you are right." I said and just lied back down on my back and stared at the ceiling. "My brother will just be one of many fights. In time you will fight others and move on." There was silence now and he Ivan lied beside me, his shoulder brushed against mine.

"My offer has not changed." he said and now we looked at each other for the longest moment. "Come with me to Russia." I stared at him for a moment actually thinking about it before I looked back up at the ceiling.

"I don't belong in that world." I said slowly moving to wrap the blankets over me. Ivan had to shift a bit to let me get in them. I didn't even care if we were lying at the foot of the bed.

"But you belong in mine." he said lowly. I heard him but I acted like I didn't. We couldn't do this or at least continue. It could get us both into trouble. I curled up a bit not saying anything else. I felt Ivan's large arm wrap around me, and his body curled around mine and we fell asleep in that position…

 _Three Days Later_

" _Super highways, coast to coast!"_

I could hear James Brown singing at this circus it seemed. It wild and crazy. I was in my favorite white dress with the puffy sleeves with my hair pulled back halfway and flat ironed into tight rings. I got my nails done and made sure to look my best in case cameras were flashing my way. I was moving toward the back tables which were sectioned off from the crowd where the family of the boxing party could sit. But where we were stationed, being Apollo Creed's family were near the front. We could see everything. I however wanted to sit in the crowd where no one else could see me and I was making my way when Mary Ann caught my hand.

"Alicia, sit with me?" she asked and I could see the worry in her eyes. I too was worried, but I nodded and moved to sit beside her. I noticed Ivan was standing in the middle of the ring as it was ascending from below the ring looking confused at the flashing lights and wild music playing.

'Silly Americans' he must be thinking. I saw his eyes glancing over the crowd from time to time and I wondered what it was he was looking for or who. I didn't see him after our night at the lodge. It was better that way. This entire show was a bad idea. I watched as Ivan's wife, Ludmilla was walking in our direction with Mr. Koloff. When she saw us, she stopped and smiled at Mary Ann.

"I hope after we can be friends." she said with a lacey tone. Mary Ann gave a curt nod.

"I hope so." she said. Ludmilla nodded.

"Of course their sportsmen not soldiers." she said she before extending her hand which my sister in law took. She then looked my way giving a sharp arch of the brow before turning and walking away. I felt my entire body just tense and I looked down hiding the embarrassment I felt.

" _Living in America!"_ the crowd was now singing as they waved their American flags in our foreign guests face. And now here comes my brother descending down onto the stage on some float with a golden bull's head behind him. He was dancing and showing off like he was used to. I looked over to see Adrienne, Rocky's wife who I had only seen once since I got here examining the entire spectacle. Ivan just stared up at my brother with almost hidden embarrassment.

Once the spectacle was over a bell was heard and I just placed my fingers over my head.

"Oh it's just all in good fun." Mary Ann said with a smile patting my fingers. I nodded thinking I just wanted this night to be over so we could all just move on and forget this show even happened.

Author's notes

Here's an update yall gotta give a shout out to my reviewer sheshe073 for keeping me on my toes. I'm a little under the weather, but I'll be updating again most likely tonight and if not tonight then tomorrow definitely.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I could not hear really what was going on, but I could see the referee was talking to both men who were standing in front of both men. He must have been going over the rules. Apollo looked our way and winked at us and I just gave a smile watching the two. I continued watching seeing Apollo life Ivan's gloves and attempting to touch gloves I assumed, but when Apollo's gloves move to hit Ivan's his gloves remained in place not even moved by Apollo's actions causing a look of mild shock to spread over my brother's face. I was already worried at that moment and the to began to turn from each other.

Ivan looked toward the crowd again, before his eyes fell over our table and he saw me. He looked emotionless and strong. I exhaled hoping if he truly fought my brother, he would not hurt him too much. The bell rang and the two began to take off their robes and put in their mouth guards.

I curled my fingers in my lap and just watched as the two began to dance around the ring. Apollo looked ready and Ivan was watching him calmly. My brother seemed to be moving fast and Ivan was just following him around attempting to throw punches but never fully engaging him. It wasn't too hard to follow both men's bodies around the ring. Apollo now started to throw punches and they were sticking, but Ivan didn't show much pain to it. The two kept moving about the ring, Apollo egging Ivan on who seemed to just attempt to hit him but not fully try to and I was confused by this action. He was waiting.

Apollo was hitting him more and more and for a moment I was unsure if Ivan was really even trying to fight my brother. It wasn't before I heard one of the trainers yelling something that I saw Ivan finally take a violent swing and begin to lay into my brother. My eyes widened and my body convulsed in fear as I watched my brother try and escape his blows, but he wasn't dodging them. He was backed into a corner and my mouth dropped as my hand covered it. It was like seeing a street brawl and this fighting never seemed so real until just now. Ivan threw violent blows that connected into Apollo's sides, his stomach, his face.

My heart was pounding and I have never felt a fear so real. Mary Ann's hand struck mind and gripped it hard for she was just as surprised as me. Ivan got Apollo back into a corner after swinging him across the ring and continued to charge his fist into his face. The bell was ringing violently but Ivan did not stop, the rage in his eyes seeping into his punches.

"What is he doing!" I yelled standing from my seat, the chair almost flipping back. The bell kept ringing to the point Rocky and Dukes was running onto the ring. I could not stand this. I turned and moved from the tables and began to hurry toward the ring.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN EXHIBITION!" Dukes was yelling. I saw Rocky looking at Ivan who just shook his head at him with a smirk and now I was as close as I could.

"Rocky! Is he okay!" I yelled. He looked over at me with stress in his dark eyes.

"Y-yeah- I don't know!" he called out and by now security was pulling him away and Apollo was moving to sit down and I could see how bloody his face and I winced now being able to fully see him.

"Apollo please!" I called out to him, but he just looked at me panting and exhaling blood through his nose. "Rocky, Rocky don't you let him hurt my brother!"

He needed to stop this fight. He couldn't go on. Not with that beating he just took. I looked at Ivan to see him surrounded by his trainers. I winced and sat back down next to Mary Ann who grabbed my hand quickly. Tears were building in my eyes. Things never got this bad, Apollo was always able to take down an opponent.

Apollo glanced our way as he was preparing to get back up. The look of fear and love in our eyes showed and he just raised his fist to us. I looked at Ivan to see him getting back up in the ring. He looked right at me now and he could see it the fear in my eyes. Don't do this. A tear streamed down my face as we just stared at each other and for a split second I thought I saw remorse, but the bell rang, and all looks of sympathy were gone. Back in his warrior mode, Ivan moved to meet my brother.

The two began to dance around each other, but Apollo was slow and sluggish in his movements. His punches missed and Ivan looked to be just dancing around him as if nothing could stop him. Apollo threw a punch and missed. Ivan began to whale into him again. No matter how far my brother tried to get away, Ivan was there throwing punches. Now everyone was booing and shouting and I think I heard one woman even scream.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Mary Ann yelled standing from her chair. I was stuck in aww at what was happening. I was used to seeing my brother hurt in the ring, but this, this was pure brutality. I immediately saw a younger version of my brother standing in that ring getting knocked down and I felt everything begin to sink into reality.

I watched the referee attempt to stop Ivan once he got Apollo in the corner, but Ivan threw him off and continued to brutally beat my brother. I stood from my table in utter fear and terror.

"STOP HIM! SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That's when it happened. Ivan's fist rammed into my brother's face and this time his arms just flailed and my eyes widened as now he just looked limp as he began to fall toward the ground, but this time it was different. I watched as my brother hit the ground and did not move except for his body jerking a bit

"MY GOD!" Mary Ann screamed and I watched as people ran to the ring flooding it almost immediately and I was just frozen for a split second, before I felt Mary Ann running past me and of course I was right behind her. The entire crowd was in a frenzy as we were trying to fight through them to get to the ring. "LET ME THROUGH APOLLO!"

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. I forced my way through the crowd the maddening crowd tearing at each other to the point my dress sleeve ripped somehow in the process. I couldn't even see until I smacked dead into the ring itself.

"Apollo!" I screamed. I could hear Rocky demanding an ambulance and I was being pushed by the crowd but I did not move.

"I cannot be defeated." I hear Ivan into a microphone. say and I couldn't see him at first, and I didn't want to. I just wanted to see Apollo. I just wanted to see my brother.

"Rocky where is he!" I screamed for him, but my voice was invisible for all ears as reporters were questioning Rocky.

"Somebody get a doctor in here!" I heard Rocky. "Get that light off him!"

"No!" I screamed wanting to know something, anything about Apollo.

"I defeat all man." Ivan continued and I just felt tear streaming down my face as I made an attempt to climb the ropes to get inside. With the rush I was feeling I managed to get inside.

"Dukes!" I shouted.

"Alicia! Stay back!" Dukes shouted running into me and holding me back.

"Where is he!" I screamed through the crowd.

"Soon I defeat real champion." Ivan said full of breath as if not even tired from this fight. I managed to find Rocky and in his arms was Apollo whose eyes were closed, faced drenched in blood and he was not moving.

"Apollo!" I cried out to him trying to fight Dukes hold to get to him.

"Creed appears to be in very serious condition." I heard a reporter say and I closed my eyes not wanting to believe it.

"And if he dies, he dies." I heard. My head slowly lifted as I felt my heart sink into the ground beneath my heals. He didn't just say that. He didn't just say that! I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up and everything be okay. I wanted this pain in my stomach to stop. I just wanted it to all stop…

When they pronounced Apollo dead, I just drove away to my lodge and cried. I cried so hard in the darkness of my room. I didn't want to be seen. My phone kept ringing through the entire night into the morning, and so I just took it off the receiver and just cried in the dark. I tore up my room knocking over the dresser and ripping up the sheets and the bed. I wanted to set it on fire. It smelled of everything Ivan and I did nights before and I couldn't believe I had let him in. I did things with him. I ripped up clothes and just sat in the middle of the floor just crying. This was harder just like the horrible moment our mother lost her battle to cancer.

It was five in the morning when I decided to drive back to his home. I couldn't leave Mary Ann alone for much longer. I somehow managed to drive back to his house without any issues although, I didn't remember how I really got there- I don't remember the drive. I parked my car to see familiar family cars in the driveway of the house. I slowly opened the door and got out. I began to walk to the front door only to see it open and Mary Ann come out with wet eyes. I just stared up at her for a moment before we moved and embraced each other crying into one another's shoulders. Rocky and Adrian came out shortly after and embraced us.

Author's Notes

Man this was a rough chapter to type because I get into my feelings with my stuff especially sad stuff. Like dang how is Ivan going to even apologize for this... or will he?


	8. Chapter 8

8

Normal POV

Everyone was drinking and partying tonight at the hotel the Russian boxer and his trainers, because of his victory over the senior boxer, Apollo Creed. He was not a worthy opponent and he should not have been put in Ivan's line of sight. He was a champion of Russia and he was indeed a has been. But even in this moment, Ivan was already feeling regret. As everyone celebrated and Koloff spoke to reporters boasting about Ivan, Ivan was taking a cold shower. He just stood there staring at the white tiles in front of him.

He was use to war and the deaths that came with it, but he had never killed anyone in the ring. He was incredibly numb and all he could picture was her face. Not his wife's face, but Alicia's face. Ivan would be lying if he admitted to feeling bad about winning, but he didn't. He was happy for his victory, but he also knew in his mind that it was not worth losing a woman he was so obsessed with. She was nothing like her brother. He was arrogant and foolish. This victory tonight opened America's eyes to the fact that it is not the only country that breeds champions.

But even through his prideful thoughts, he saw her face. The tears that streamed down her face tonight as she begged him with her big brown eyes not to continue this fight. Ivan wanted nothing more than to jump out of the ring and wipe her tears away, but his duty to his country filled his mind at the sound of that bell and he knew he had to do what must be done. He wanted to win, but he did not want to kill the old man, no matter how much he rubbed his legend in Ivan's face. He growled and hit the wall with the palm of his hand. He was having a mental battle in his mind. On one hand, he pleased his people and on the other he just ripped out a woman's heart that he cared so deeply for. He looked down at his body, cock always rising at the thought of the chocolate skinned woman. He winced in disgust with himself. The steroids were doing this to him, which is what made him feel even more disgusted. He would have to her again. He couldn't stay away, he had to show her that he didn't mean to kill her brother. But he knew all too well that that wouldn't do anything, but he had to try.

The curtains glided open and Ludmilla stepped in. Ivan opened his eyes and watched casually and let the water run over her short golden locks. Ivan just watched her quietly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You won. That is all that matters." she said dryly turning to look at him, her petite body facing his larger one. She had small curves and hips. When they used to have sex, Ivan felt he would break his wife, because she was so small. But not Alicia. She had curves, her hips he could grab firmly. Ivan looked away trying to control himself. Ludmilla arched a brow as she looked down at his cock as it firmly at attention.

"Is that for me… or her?" she asked. Ivan shot her a glare before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel swiftly around his waist. "She is quite beautiful. I can see why you want her… and why she _used_ to want you." Ivan just stormed out of the bathroom blocking out her words.

Alicia's POV

Rocky gave a good speech at Apollo's funeral. I stood with Adrian and Mary Ann and I just looked at the coffin my brother was in. I felt like I wasn't even here. I didn't think anything, I didn't feel anything. I didn't want to exist right now. Apollo was the last person that kept me going and tied to this earth. Now I felt alone truly I did. After the funeral, everyone talked and gave their condolences to our family. When they finally put him into the ground, I was the last to leave. I remained in the church staring up at the golden cross that just stared down at me.

"Apollo was a good man. He was like a brother to me." Rocky said his hand resting on my shoulder and I nodded slowly and stiffly.

"Just don't you go dying anytime soon." I whispered turning to look at him and he looked stunned. "You and Adrian and Mary Ann are all I have left. If anything were to happen to you guys I-" Already my voice was breaking and tears were falling down my cheeks. Immediately, he grabbed me and pulled me in to him hugging me tight. I just hugged him hard and tight taking comfort in his warmth.

"Hey hey we ain't goin' nowhere." he said lowly. I nodded and just cried into his suit. After a few minutes, I pulled back and just moved toward the front of the church again.

"I need some time alone. I'll head back to Mary Ann's later." I responded.

"You sure, you know I can stay with you. You've been alone for a long time." he said and I nodded.

"I just want to feel connected to my brother for as long as I can today." I said looking back at him and he just looked down for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah okay. Just… if you feel you want to talk let me know. I'm here, you know Adrian's here, we're all here." he said. I nodded and gave a gentle smile before he nodded and left the church. The doors were pinned open letting in the warmth of outside. I just turned and stared up at the cross once more getting lost in my thoughts.

I remember watching Apollo train and how bruised he would be after a fight whether it was street fighting or boxing with Dukes. He always had heart. I remember punching a few with him when I was younger.

'Yeah she a Creed, she's gonna be a champion like her big brother' He would boast to his buddies. I don't know how long I was staring at that cross until I saw the large reflection of someone in the door way. I closed my eyes feeling my body stiffen and my heart pound with rage and fear. A single tear slipped down my eyes and down my cheek as I knew who stood there.

"You cannot be defeated." I said softly, but loud enough that he could hear. I saw the figure step in and the arms were stretching and I could hear the doors magnet unclicking and in seconds I heard the doors shut.

"You defeat all man." I said a bit louder hearing his footsteps approaching me and I did not move still. I closed my eyes as anger laced in my words now. "And soon you will defeat a real champion." I slowly turned to see Ivan standing there, face soft as if that's the only way he can show remorse or sympathy. He was in his captain's uniform, hat firmly pressed under his arm. Was this his way of showing respect.

"And if he dies, he dies." I repeated his words to him and I watched a twinge of pain appear on of his face before it vanished again. What was he even doing here? He took his hat and tossed it on the nearest pew. He moved upon me with such swiftness that I couldn't process his movements. I moved back as quick as I could, but his hands cupped my face and he kissed me, but it was not hard and dominating. It was soft and sincere.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against my lips and I felt panic over take me as he suddenly kissed me again. "I'm so so sorry." My stomach tightened and I felt immediate anger fill me, but it wasn't at him. It was at me, because I could hear how sincere he was and how sorry he was…and I believed him. I pushed at his chest trying to get him off so I could get away from him, but he would not budge. He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me into him and I continued to pound and bang on his chest trying to get out of his hold to the point he had my body against one of the pews. I was now crying harder than I had ever cried. I stopped hitting his chest after my arms got tired and just cried into his uniform, his hand lightly curling into my hair. I hated that he was here comforting me, the man who killed my brother! This was it, this was the end for us. I slowly pulled back and just stared at his chest.

"You have to go." I whispered. He shook his head.

"No. I won't abandon you." he whispered holding me tighter and I just looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you get it? We are enemies now. You did this! You killed my brother! You hurt me! I- I have to hate you now!" I yelled trying to pry his arms off me and he shook his head firmly once more my movements not even phasing him.

"Then hate me until you love me again." he said before kissing me again. My body was wracked with feelings and emotions so much that I lost my footing and fell back. I tried to catch myself on the aisles. My legs tangled with Ivan's as my body was panicking from the fall and now we both fell right between the aisles.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I thought I would hit the back of my head square on the ground, but Ivan wrapped his arms around my back and with his other hand his hand rested in my hair to cushion my fall. He tightened his body so his large form would not fall on me. I was panting from the panic of the fall and I just stared up at him as he stared down at me and I was just at a loss of words for a moment. I could see his eyes looking down at my lips.

"Try it and I'll bite you." I said with a bit of snarl and his eyes snapped up and locked on my face and he slowly shook his head.

"I did not mean to kill him… what I said in ring was-"

"True. It was for political gain and Ivan you gained it big time." I said my eyes swelling with tears and he just shook his head.

"I did not want this to happen." he said and I just looked away.

"Please get off me." I said and immediately his weight was gone off me for a second and I sat up slowly as he stood over me. He raised his hands for me to take and I slowly stood on my own. He looked genuinely hurt and now I just stared up at him.

"You have to go." I said.

"No." he stated firmly and I shook my head holding my pointer finger up.

"You don't get to be here for me. You have not earned the right." I said and he looked down as if he was a child being scolded.

"Da. You are right." he said softly looking up at me. "I thought I was entitled to things when I got here. I thought I could win and have you at the same time. I did not expect to kill your brother during our fight. But I cannot take it back." I just stared at him no comfort coming from his words.

"So what you came to pay your respects? Because my brother isn't in this church he in the ground outside." I said pointing to the closed doors. He ducked his head some as his eyes followed my fingers. I nodded slowly. "Right, because what would that look like, the Russian boxer coming to pay respects to famous boxer Apollo Creed. It would raise so many questions."

Immediately he took my hands in his and holding them to his chest.

"And I would do it if it would bring you even an inkling of peace." he said kissing the tops of my fingers and I just wince and how passionate he could be right now. But I knew I could not ask him to do that. The publicity it would bring and the rumors it would spread. I would never have peace. I closed my eyes and looked away slowly.

"I look at your face and I see the truth in your eyes… I see the regret and pain you feel." I said slowly opening my eyes and now looking back at him. "But I also see my brothers bloody face and your fist causing that blood. I see his life ending when you closed his eyes."

I could see the pain that formed in his eyes and he watched as I slid my hands from his hold and they just slipped through his hold and I backed away from moving toward the doors.

"Go away Ivan… stay away." I said shaking my head at him and he just watched with pain in his eyes as they were in my eyes as well. I just turned and left the church.

Days past into weeks and after settling everything with my brother's will, I stayed with Mary Ann, because she did not want to be alone. Soon it was like Apollo never existed. I brought Mary Ann some breakfast and sat with her in her bed while she ate. She was a wreck and I would see her through it as much as I could. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"How did it come to this?" she asked with a tired tone. I shook my head unable to answer and she looked at me with red eyes. "Was it foolish of me to think that somehow Apollo would…. In a different way?"

She couldn't even say the word. I winced holding her hand.

"I thought maybe he would get a sickness or if the lord was willing, he would die of natural causes in his old age." she said her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face. I closed my eyes and looked away unable to look her in the face. Shame was spreading over my face. I embraced her for a few minutes before leaving her to sleep. I was walking to the front door and opened it to see Rocky with his fist up about to knock on it. I smiled.

"Hey." Replied softly and he smiled.

"Hey. How is she doing?" he asked motioning his head over me. I nodded.

"She's getting there." I responded and he nodded and looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah how 'bout you?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm getting there." I said gently and he nodded.

"Well I was just stopping by to see if you all needed anything." he said and I shook my head.

"We're good." I lied. Truth be told, I didn't know what I needed at the moment. He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah… you know it's like a bad dream, I try and wake up each time and it never seems to work." he said. I nodded and looked down.

"No matter how many times you try and change the outcome it just doesn't change." I agreed and he nodded.

"Yeah…well if you need anything call me." he said and I nodded and he left just like that. I returned to my quiet little cabin and checked the mail as I was used to. I found another small white envelope with no name or address on it. I knew who it was from. His face was painted everywhere on the TV. The Russian boxer was getting publicity as if he were my brother. I heard no one would challenge him and of course Koloff was boasting at how afraid we Americans were. I walked into the cabin and placed the letter on the table with the other 12 letters. I couldn't open them. It would feel like even bigger betrayal to my brother if I did.

Once I was in my room, now cleaned up, I showered and got dressed up in one of my black dresses. I just wanted a drink. I pinned my hair up, slid on my sparkling heals, and left back into town. I went inside the first bar I could find. It was busy and loud and somehow I tuned it out. I ordered scotch and as much I wanted to down it and others after it, I knew I had to drive and I was by myself so I didn't want to make myself vulnerable to the lecherous men who came over and asked me out numerous times. I just wanted to feel different on the outside than how I felt on the inside. It was getting dark, and I didn't know what time it was. I didn't care really. I gently sipped my drink knowing I should probably down it, but I don't know alcohol. I was a moscato girl really.

"You know a pretty girl shouldn't be drinking alone." I hear a smooth talking man say. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall, dark and handsome man staring down at me flashing me a smile. I shrugged.

"I prefer being alone." I said turning back to my drink, but he leaned over the table.

"Hey now what's got a cute face like you so down?" he asked. 'My brother was murdered by a man I was surprisingly in love with.' I slowly looked at him with a death glare.

"You don't even want to know. Now please leave me alone." I said trying to get lost in the crappy bar music I was hearing. Now I felt a hot hand on the small of my back.

"Now come on sugar, let me buy you a drink and help you forget about this night." he said. A taller figure came up behind him and I watched as a smooth white hand landed on the man's right shoulder causing him to jump from utter shock and look over his shoulder to see the blue eyed Russian devil. He was in his sweat pants and hoody. My eyes flexed as I could see the blankness in his eyes as he stared at the guy.

"The woman is not interested." he said coldly, his accent heavy and angry. The stranger looked him over as if trying not to show how intimidated he was.

"Ay man why don't you back off. This ain't got nothing to do with you. Get your own girl." he said aggressively. I arched a brow impressed with his attitude. He obviously didn't know who he was talking to. Ivan looked up and rolled his eyes before just moving around the man, his shoulder clearly knocking him out of the way before he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder causing me to gasp at how easy it was to just man handle me. Ivan glared at the man.

"She IS my girl." he stated before carrying me from the bar, and it seemed no one was going to stop him either. Once we were out of the bar, I began to struggle.

"Put me down!" I snapped and he did so quite easily. I backed away from him.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Went for a job. I promise. Came to get…water." he said looking the bar over with mild disgust and I just stared at him. I didn't care if he was telling the truth or not. I just turned and began to move down the sidewalk in the direction of the car. Ivan began to follow me.

"Stop following me." I said.

"No. It is late. Women should not be walking alone." he said and I just scoffed.

"Oh now you care?" I asked.

"I have always cared." he said. Sadly, I wanted his company up to my car. I had to walk through an alleyway to get here and during the day it was okay, but now I couldn't be sure. "Say something please."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked looking up at him. He shrugged.

"That you hate me, that you want to hurt me or you want me to die. Anything to get your pain out." he said. I shook my head.

"My pain was buried with my brother and I would never wish death upon anyone. My brother died doing what he loved, even if he was retired." I said gently and quietly.

"But you do hate me." he said watching me and I just looked up at him as I turned the corner into the wide alley way.

"Doesn't matter. Soon you will go back to Russia a hero." I said and now I felt his hand grab mine and gently he backed me into the wall.

"You will always matter, Alicia. No matter how much time goes on, you will always matter to me." he said and I looked away shaking my head trying to block out his sinful voice.

"You should say that to your wife." I said.

"Then it would be a lie. My wife knew about us." he said and I looked up at him now quickly.

"How?" I asked and he smiled and slowly pressed my hand to his lips kissing them causing a bolt of electricity shoot up my spine. A feeling entered my body that I had not felt in a long time. Now he pressed my hand to his nose and inhaled.

"Your scent is very intoxicating and noticeable and mixed with the sex we ad… it will never go away." he said lowly, and I knew that tone all too well.

"A-and I assume you didn't deny any accusations?" I asked and he looked at me slowly let my hand go.

"I did not." he said and I shrugged quickly.

"It doesn't matter. It's all the past." I said and he nodded very slowly and looked down.

"Yes. She likes to remind me." he said lowly. I looked him over not knowing what to say. I wouldn't admit anything that would cause him to take advantage of me. Like he would ever do that, no he just had to touch me and I would melt again.

"Let's just get me to my car please?" I asked and began to turn from him.

"Hey home boy!" I heard someone yell and we both whipped our heads back to see the guy from the bar coming down the alley with a few men behind him. "Yo we got some unfinished business!" My eyes widened as I watched the men stalk down the ally. My heart began to pound hard in my chest and before I knew it, Ivan's hand had pushed me slowly behind him. He was so large, I almost couldn't see the other men coming to look for trouble.

Author's Notes

Hello yall here's an update, hope everyone is enjoying the story. Also, I will be updating suicide squad very soon and other fanfics!


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ivan blocked my view of the four men who confronted us and I swallowed some glancing over his side to see them approaching.

"You talk a lot of shit. Now let's see if you can walk that walk." the man threatened and I felt Ivan push gently against my stomach to back me away from him.

"Gentlemen, you do not want problem." Ivan said and the man laughed.

"You hear that boys, the foreigner says "We don't want no problem"." he taunted causing everyone to laugh and Ivan just glared at them. I pressed my back to the nearest wall and made sure I was out of the way. Ivan began to remove his hoody and I watched as he revealed, this time, a white wife beater that definitely complimented his rock wall abs. I swallowed and watched as the man pulled out a knife and soon the other men followed his actions.

"Ivan." I said nervously, fear laced in my tone. But Ivan just stood there with a glare on his face and his fists slowly began to tighten and the man who was talking the most mess lunged at him with the knife, but Ivan grabbed his arm which held the knife and he maneuvered his arm down and in one powerful move, his fist collided and I heard the man's nose break instantly. My eyes widened as I could see Apollo's face flashing in my mind almost like a reminder. I swallowed hard as I heard the man screaming. Ivan released him and he backed away into the nearest wall yelling hard as he touched his nose.

"FUCKING KILL THIS FOREIGN MOTHER FUCKER!" he shouted and three other men came at once, and I watched as Ivan threw punch after punch after punch and they were vicious. Even as a few of the men managed to cut him, he didn't even seem to care. He punched the second guy so hard in the stomach he fell down and didn't get back up. The third man slashed his blade against his right shoulder blade. Ivan just looked over his shoulder and suddenly uppercut him square in the jaw and sent the man flying down to my feet, unconscious. I jumped at the sight and the last man, well he dropped his knife, raised his hand and took off running. I was just left standing there watching as Ivan just placed his jacket back on and he moved over to me raising his hand to me.

"Come." he said gently and I looked at his hands, his knuckles not even shaking or bruised from the fight, and slowly I placed my hand in his. He pulled me closer to him and that's when I saw the cuts on his body.

"You're hurt." I said and he looked over his shoulder and I remembered the large cut on his shoulder. "Come on." I pulled him in the direction of my car and he followed without question. I got him into my car and drove him back to my cabin.

Once we were in the parking lot I cut off my car and turned to look at him. He was just staring out the front window, his face mildly sweating. I just looked him over before slowly getting out of the car. I didn't know what I should say to him. As we both closed the door, I moved over to him and just placed my hands on his jacket stopping him. He stopped and looked down at me curiously, eyes showing mild exhaustion. I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said gently and he just nodded.

"Da." he replied and I nodded and moved him into the cabin. I switched into more comfortable clothes which was just a red faded gown. Ivan sat in a chair in the kitchen and I was behind him cleaning his wounds and even stitching up the wound in the back and putting some ointment on it that would stop any infection. "Where you learn this?" Once his shoulder was done, I turned and faced him and began to bandage the cut over his arm. I glanced up at him and then back down.

"Apollo was always in fights even if they were not in the ring. Our mother was sick herself and couldn't always help, so I learned from watching the doctors clean him up. Then I started to clean him up when I got older." I explained and he nodded slowly looking down. I gathered up the dirty pads and moved to throw them away, but Ivan grabbed my hand slowly and I stopped and looked down at him and he just stared up at me.

"Thank you." he said and I gave a polite stare.

"Da." I answered gently and I watched him smile slowly and release me and I threw the bandages away. Now what? What was I going to do with him now? I moved back over to him to see he was putting his jacket back on and I shook my head.

"Oh no you cannot wear that. I need to wash it. It was on the ground and could give you infections." I said moving over to him and he paused and just gave a look of disbelief.

"Like something so little could get me sick." he said and I arched a brow.

"Why because you are invincible?" I asked and he almost answered, but he stopped himself for a moment and looked away. I raised my hands to him. "Gimme." He sighed and handed it to me and I nodded.

"Go sit down and rest. When the jacket is clean I will give it back and I can give it back to you." I said and he looked almost stunned.

"You want me here?" he asked and I just bit the inside of my cheek and shrugged.

"For now." I responded and he just nodded and moved into my living room. I found myself watching him leave and noticed his pants were also dirty. "Wait. Give me your pants, too. You will not sit on my couch with dirty clothes." Ivan raised his hands as if a gun had been pointed at him and began to remove his shoes and take off his pants. I knew I was putting myself up for temptation for now that he was just in his wife beater and white and red boxers. I just took his pants and moved to the laundry room. I placed them in the wash and just closed it. I placed my hands on the top of the washer and just stared out into space for a moment.

"Is this how things will be?" I jumped and turned to see Ivan just standing the doorway joining the darkness of the room and I turned to him as he moved further into the room. His eyes were deep and mysterious almost. "With us? Will we just be meeting in secret and acting as if we are awkward friends." I arched a brow.

"This will not happen again. This night was all just coincidence. I couldn't just let you leave injured." I said and suddenly he was standing over me, my bottom now hitting the washer and his arms resting on either side of it.

"But you could have." he whispered and I tensed as I looked up at him. "All my injuries are… minor. I could have walked you to car and then left. But you took me here." I shrugged.

"You came willingly. You could have said no and left." I countered and now he shook his head.

"But you knew I would never deny your wishes." he said leaning in to me now, his chest pressing into my own causing my breasts to push upward a bit and I felt my heart beating fast and my vagina already starting to throb slightly. "I will never deny you." I felt his tongue suddenly slide up my neck and a violently shiver shot up my body and I could not stop the unexpected whimper from escaping me. I swallowed hard shutting my eyes and I exhaled weakly and slowly my hand began to move up and curl into his hair.

"Don't." I said gently feeling his face come up to mine, and they were focused on me and he was so close almost inches from my face. So close he managed to run his tongue over my top lip causing me to become undone. 'Don't do that' I thought to myself.

"Tell me to stop, Licia." he whispered gently and lustfully as he kissed the tip of my nose. "Tell me to never touch you again. Tell me to never hold you again." I felt his fingers were already pressed between my legs and slowly he began to gently rub my clit through my panties. He leaned back and looked down at me, his eyes showing seriousness now.

"Tell me to never fuck you again." he said and I stared up at him for a moment thinking carefully about my next words. I took hold of his face.

"Never fuck me again." I said before pulling him into a violent kiss of which he responded to immediately. He could hear the lies in my voice as I said this, because it was a lie. I didn't want him to fuck me tonight. I pulled back and looked him in his eyes. "But make love to me tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

11

It was only mere seconds before we were both in my room on my bed, his body atop of mine, his lips devouring mine. My fingers moved through his hair, and he moaned against my lips as bodies just emerged together. He peeled away at my clothes and I did the same.

His body heat and scent washed over me and engulfed me. There was no running from it or hiding the need for them both.

 _We're not indestructible,  
Baby better get that straight  
I think it's unbelievable  
How you give into the hands of fate_

His mouth found my neck and he ran his tongue up and down that sweet spot on the side of my neck and he sucked hard causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. Oh the feelings that formed in my body were amazing.

 _Some things are worth fighting for some  
Feelings never die  
I'm not askin' for another chance  
I just want to know why_

His body moved between mine and I felt his hands curl into the blankets beside me as I could only hear panting around us. In one push, he was inside me and I gasped out feeling my walls wrap around his shaft instantly. It was like he fit perfectly inside me.

 _There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out givin' in can't be wrong_

The room was filled once more with steady pants and grunts as he pushed steadily inside me in and out and in and out. I whimpered and wrapped my legs around his hips as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets. I could feel him holding back. All the muscle in his body was screaming for him to move harder and faster and basically destroy me. But he didn't. He groaned and grunted as one of his hands pressed against my headboard and gripped it hard.

 _I don't want to pasify you  
I don't want to drag you down  
But I'm feelin like a prisoner  
Like a stranger in a no named town_

 _I see all the angry faces  
Afraid that could be you and me  
Talkin about what might have been  
I'm thinkin about what I used to be_

Our bodies moved in perfect sync with one another and I could feel the familiar sensations ringing inside my body. It's missed him so much and truth be told so did I.

 _There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
Ther's no easy way out givin' in can't be wrong_

As he thrust inside me, his other hand held my hips and he guided my body to match his thrusts and as he did this I just focused on his eyes even though they were shut and I was watching him maintain control. As I watched his face, I thought about the past events both the good and the bad.

I remember all the matches my brother had won even when Rocky came into his life. I remember our times together whenever I came to visit. Without Apollo, that was gone. But what was left of me here? Could I ever have a true future with Ivan like my brother had with Mary Ann or even the relationship Rocky has with Adrian?

 _Baby, baby we can shed this skin  
We can know how we feel inside  
Instead of goin' down and endless road  
Not knowin if we're dead or alive_

I could see myself in the future with Ivan, our hands intertwined in public and no one would say a thing about it. We would be somewhere in Russia, and he would be twirling me around in the snow declaring his love for me. Then I would be in a hospital bed waiting for them to bring in the baby he and I finally had together. Ivan would be smiling with pride and love for us both. I would be foolish to think he would somehow get along with Rocky and the others and we would somehow be a family again.

 _Some things are worth fightin for  
Some feelings never die  
I'm not askin for another chance  
I just want to know why_

 _There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out givin in givin in can't be wrong no_

I could feel his thrusts grow a bit more forceful, which only caused more shocks of pleasure to grow inside me. I could tell he was reaching his limits. My mind began to fade back to the fight with he and Apollo, and now I tried to shut my eyes and shut out his face. I was seeing Rocky's face, and Mary Ann's and even Adrian's. I could picture my own face as I shouted in horror for someone to stop the fight. Ivan's hand suddenly gripped my chin lightly and I looked up at him.

"Come back to me." he said roughly and I looked up at him to see him staring down at me. "Come back to me." I replied by kissing him lovingly.

 _There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy no easy no easy way out_

 _There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out givin in givin in can't be wrong no  
There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy no easy no easy way out_

His back arched and he growled lowly as I felt him explode inside me and I panted softly and heavily feeling my orgasm hit me. We lied beneath the blankets and I just rested my cheek on his chest listening to his heart beat. So the soldier does have a heart. I sighed softly causing Ivan to stir.

"What is it?" he asked and I shook my head, causing his hand to gently curl under my chin and directing my eyes to him. He was like a god looking down on me with a lust filled gaze. "I want no secrets from us…ever." I took in his words and slowly sat up.

"What happens after tonight?" I asked gently. He sat up and looked down on me.

"I come to you when you need me." he said and I was going to say something before my landline began to ring and I jumped a bit and Ivan just rubbed my arm to settle me before I got up and moved to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Alicia." It was Rocky.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm gonna do it, Alicia… I'm gonna fight Drago." Was his only response.

Author's notes

Sorry for the slow updates, I am under the weather and getting over a full week of virus and sicknesses. I will try and update more, but hopefully you guys are good at imagining this montage. While Rocky was having his car ride, this is what was going on with Ivan.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Wh-what?" I asked gently turning my body from Ivan so his naked form would not distract me from this conversation. I doubt it really could after hearing what Rocky said, but he was pitching an impressive tent in my blankets still, so I was trying not to pay attention.

"Yeah. I'm going to make an announcement and have them set it up." he said, and I was going to reply but I jumped a bit feeling Ivan's body pressing up against mine. His arms wrapped around my hips and I could feel him slowly rubbing his hips against mine as he pulled my body further into his.

"Um, Rocky… I don't know what to say." I said. Ivan stopped his motions for a split second before moving his lips to my neck and gently kissing it.

"I know. It's a lot to take in and it's late. So, I was thinking maybe we can get together tomorrow at my place and we discuss some things." he offered, and I tried to move from Ivan's hold, but he wasn't having it. He held me closer to his body and I sighed softly.

"Okay sure. Tomorrow it is." I replied. "Good night." I hung up the phone and exhaled sharply finally taking in his words. For once, Ivan's form of distraction had no effect on me.

"Rocky is going to fight you." I replied and Ivan paused this time before slowly leaning his face back to look at me.

"He will lose." he responded and I looked at him.

"You're not afraid?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I fear noth-" he paused in his words and looked down. "That would be lie, fearing nothing. I feared I would never see you again after the church." I only looked down and I just swallowed some.

"So you're going to fight him then?" I asked and he looked at me.

"If he comes forward then yes." he said. Will you kill him too, I wanted to ask, but I kept my thoughts to myself and Ivan's fingers curled under my cheek and he guided my eyes to his. "I will not kill him." I shook my head looking away and slowly moving from his hold.

"You cannot promise this." I said and I felt his large hand curl around my own to stop me and I turned and looked at him.

"But I can… when I fought your brother, I was angry at his show boating. I wanted to show him, that my country, that I was not someone to underestimate. I did not mean to kill him then and I will not kill your friend." he explained. As he spoke about my brother I felt my eyes water and a tear slipped down my cheek, and he slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to him, our chests colliding softly, his thumb wiping my cheek. His eyes were so sincere and soft. He was so different from how he looked when the cameras and media was in front of him. He was so emotionless, but here it seemed he poured all of his emotions out to me.

"You will always have something to prove… glory and fame is all you will ever want for you country, and why shouldn't you? You are a soldier you should always want to stand up for your country." I said and Ivan just shook his head wiping another tear that had fallen.

"Glory and fame is not all I desire." he said before leaning down and kissing me hard. It almost took the breath from my lungs as I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him in to me. "Let's go." He said into my lips and I looked him over a bit.

"Go where?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Away from here." he said now suddenly placing his hands under my bottom and lifting me into the air. I gasped as my legs wrapped around his hips and he just shook his head. "We run away together. No one find us." he said and my eyes widened almost as he said this. Ivan Drago, Russia's champion and military idol, would run away with the famous Apollo Creed's sister?

"Where would we go?" I asked as he just carried me around the room smiling up at me.

"Anywhere you want, we go. I see a… perfect world when I stare into your eyes." he said. Who knew that the silent champion had such a way with words and I just placed my hands on his cheeks massaging them as he leaned in to my touch. "I love you. I cannot go back to Russia without you." I just looked down at him unable to believe what he had just said and I was just in his hold staring down at him and I just closed my eyes and placed my forehead into his.

"I love you... but you have to fight Rocky." I said and he stared up at me almost confused.

"You want this?" he asked. If we ran away, he would be throwing away his life for me and I could not ever ask anyone to do that for me. This was his dream, his love.

"You are a fighter, Ivan. This is your passion. I could not ask you to desert your country for me. You have come so far to just throw it all away for me. I want you to fight if you want. And if you still want me in the end, I am yours." I said and he looked down a bit in thought before slowing sitting down on the bed with me now on his lap.

"Then I fight, Balboa for you." he said, and I nodded and kissed him lovingly and he returned it just as quickly.

Author's Notes

I kind of teared up writing this scene. But alas this story is soon going to end and so I am going to be finishing up this fic and the suicide fic. I am thinking of writing a disney fanfic rated m of course for the new Beauty and the Beast, because I didn't fully like the movie, and I think I can make a good one, but we shall see. Anyways, enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

13

The next morning, I opened the door for Ivan as he was dressed and standing in the doorway looking down at me. It was chilly today. We stared at each other for a long moment and Ivan's head tilted down some.

"Good bye." he lowly and I nodded gently.

"Good bye." I responded softly, and he began to move down my porch steps some and I just watched for a moment before looking down feeling overwhelming sadness. I felt like after this, we would be back on fighting sides, me with Rocky and him with his country, where we both should be. I felt like I would never see him again. I then look up to see Ivan moving back up to me quickly, and I was stunned by his actions as he pulled me into a tight embrace and I wrapped my arms under his and buried my face into his chest. His scent washed over me so quickly. We pulled back just a bit so we could look at one another and share one final kiss, for who knows what will happen after today. His lips were soft and gentle and he slowly pulled back licking his lips gently.

"No matter what happens… I do this for you." he said gently and I nodded feeling soft tears slip down my face and he just pressed his forehead into mine and we just stayed like this for a moment.

The next day I was surrounded by flashing lights of cameras as I was allowed to sit next to Rocky as the press conference took place about the… fight between Rocky and Ivan. Rocky was asked about his title, any money being given, where and when the fight was taking place. In Russia, I was secretly shocked that Rocky agreed.

"We fight in Soviet Union or we fight nowhere." Koloff said and now more questions were asked and I was just staring off into space a bit before glancing over at Rocky and then at Ivan who kept a straight face, his eyes looking forward. But I knew he felt my gaze on him. I knew it when he let his eyes drift off in my direction without really looking at me. "Why don't you ask Drago's wife why she is afraid. Tell them please."

Ludmilla looked at the heavy crowd.

"I'm afraid for my husband's life." she started yet everyone groaned as if not believing her. "We have threats of violence everywhere. We are not politics. All I want is for my husband to be safe and to be treated fairly." Ivan looked around the room as if bored by this mindless talk.

"You call him a killer. He's a professional fighter not a killer. You have this belief that you are better than us. You have this belief that this country is so very good and we are so very bad." She said, but she was not winning over the American crowd who bombarded her with more questions and groans. "You have this belief that you are so very fair and we are so very cruel."

I was beginning to feel overwhelmed and just as I was making a slight move to get up, my name was called.

"Ms. Apollo do you have any comments?" a reporter asked and now all attention was on me and Ivan now looked in my direction. Rocky grabbed my hand slowly now as if for encouragement.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Do you agree with this fight that is going to take place on Christmas in Russia?" another asked. "Will you be going with Rocky to see him face your brother's killer." Now the room quieted and I just felt so out of place here. I looked at Rocky who just gave me a light glance and then I looked over at the Drago couple and then at Ivan and I looked down for a moment before looking forward.

"This fight whether Rocky wins or Mr. Drago wins, it will not bring my brother back. I say to those who have sent threats to the Drago's to please do not show such disrespect to our foreign guests," I started and Ivan looked down at the table in front of him as his hardened face cracking some. "My brother died in the ring where he had built his legacy and I forgive Ivan Drago for killing him."

Now soft gasps were heard and Ivan looked up at me quite quickly with visible shock on his face.

"Ms. Creed will you be attending the fight in Russia?" the reporter asked and I looked at the cameras and nodded.

"Yes. I will be supporting Rocky and his team. But I know I cannot stay in the cabin he wishes to train at. It would be too sad. So I will be getting a hotel in the city until this business is finished." I explained. More questions were thrown at me and I just nodded and looked over at Ivan to see him staring at me with what looked like his usual facial glare, but I could see he was quite pleased with my rooming arrangements.

After the conference, I went to visit Mary Ann and she was quiet, but leaving her room. We sat in the kitchen and I watched her drink tea. Or she tried to. She mainly stared at the tea, her eyes soft and dull.

"Do YOU have to go?" she asked and I looked at her wondering what I should say.

"Yes. I have to see this happen." I replied and she nodded slowly a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Promise me you'll come back." she said and I looked at her with a tilt of my head.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" I asked and suddenly her body flailed it seemed as she slammed her cup down on the ground.

"WHY DO YOU THINK ALYCIA! BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO RUN AWAY WITH THAT RUSSIAN!" she screamed and my eyes widened as I stood up from my chair in shock. "What, do you think I wouldn't find out! I have seen every press conference with you two in the same room and even at Apollo's fight… even at your brother's fight, I saw the way he looked at you. I am not blind he wanted you and I wondered what you have been doing since you haven't really been here with your family since you damn well flew in to town for Apollo's fight!"

I stared at her for the longest moment and winced and nodded.

"Yeah. It's true. We hooked up before Apollo's fight. I didn't know who he was. So I thought why not. After I found out who he was, I cut him off, but he kept pursuing me and I gave in." I said now feeling like a horrible person. But I felt even worse keeping it from my sister in law.

Mary Ann shook her head placing her hands over her face for a second.

"You should go, Alycia." she said calmly yet I knew she was holding back her anger. She was kicking me out. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't.

"Mary Ann-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she said pointing to the door her chest heaving through her dress and I just started crying as I gathered my coat and left out the house.

The rest of the day was spent with me packing at my cabin. I couldn't believe Mary Ann had found out. And she was not wrong for her anger. She had only me left and I betrayed her. I sighed and just sat on my bed rubbing my forehead in stress. Would she tell Rocky? Would he hate me too? Would he even want me to come with him to Russia? I know I wouldn't because I would assume I would just be going to meet with the so-called enemy. Suddenly the doorbell went off and I looked up and wondered what Ivan was doing here. I got up and moved into the living room and up to the front door. I then gasped as I saw it was not Ivan, but Ludmilla. She was in her usual grey suit with the white blouse underneath. I just stared at her for a moment looking at her pointed nose looking down at me.

"This little game you and my husband are playing is over." she stated. I was silent for a moment and she raised her hand anyway to stop me from talking should I decide to. "I turned a blind eye to your little sexcapades when this first started, but now we are going back to our country and you will not slander Ivan's good name, because you cannot hold your legs together. He is MY husband and I am HIS wife. I let go of my lover and now I am here to tell you he is letting go of you. We will continue our marriage before and after he beats Balboa. You both will come to Russia and you will BOTH leave Russia when this is all over. I would hate for any news to get out about you. The mourning sister of a great champion sleeping with the very man who killed her husband? The entire Creed name would be ruined because of you… Do I make myself clear?" I stiffened at her words before nodding.

"Yes. Crystal." I replied and she nodded and turned around. "But Ludmilla." I called to her and watched as she turned to me. I shook my head. "Jealousy does not suit you." And I watched her glare before I closed my door and locked it. Once her car left my driveway I sighed heavily and prepared for the flight that was to take place. Rocky would need weeks to train and I would be there with him as much as I can.


End file.
